Conventionally, a bicycle pedal has a pedal body with a foot bearing surface onto which a cyclist puts his foot for pedalling. In this case, the sole of the foot is brought into press-contact with the foot bearing surface such that the foot is subjected directly to the reaction from pedalling, so that the operator is liable to the discomfort of becoming tired from pedalling.
On the other hand, a pedal has been proposed which provides a foot bearing surface of elastic material, separate from the pedal body, or which has a member having the foot bearing surface, separate from the pedal body, such that the foot bearing surface or the member having the foot bearing surface is supported on the pedal body in an elastically displaceable manner. Such a pedal, however, is disadvantageous in that it requires an increased number of parts, the foot bearing surface and member must be assembled in the pedal body, thus yielding high manufacturing costs, and pedal durability lowers after long use, resulting in detachment of the foot bearing surface or member from the pedal body.